crystaldawnofanewchampionfandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Dawn
Crystal Abigail Dawn is the main character of Crystal - Dawn of a new Champion. She has the ability to understand Pokémon. Personality Crystal is a very kind person, never giving up the chance to help a Pokémon in need. She is often considered the mediator of her group, and has stopped numerous fights between the twins and Silver and Brendan. Family Little is known about Crystal's family other than she lives with her mother, Alice Dawn, her father is Looker, and she has an unnamed grandmother presumed deceased. Crystal has mentioned that her father was absent most of her childhood due to his job, but has come home for a few birthdays, for one of which he gave her a Pokémon egg. Alice Dawn has so far not been shown, only heard through Crystal's Xtransciever. Crystal's grandmother has only been mentioned twice, once when Alice told Crystal her locket belonged to her grandmother, and then when Crystal commented she must have had good taste. Early Life Little is known about Crystal's childhood at this point, only that she grew up in Vermillion with her three best friends and her Pokémon. Life in Vermilion Crystal has spent most of her life in Vermilion City, where she grew up. She lived next door to Brendan but didn't become friends with him until Wally moved to town when she was five. She became fast friends with Silver when he moved there three years later. She attended the local school, majoring in battle tactics and combos, but struggling with Type Effectiveness and item usage. It is currently unknown if she took the trainer's test and whether or not she passed. On June 9th, 2011, she ran into two boys from Pallet Town, Red and Blue. After hearing about their goal to defeat the Vermilion Gym, she decided to challenge it herself. While at the Gym to schedule her fight, she ran into the Pallet Town boys again, and together they went to the pier where they ran into Gold, Red's brother. After a brief argument Gold invited Blue, Crystal and her friends to join him on a plane to Unova. Warning: Badge Spoilers located in the following parragraph! The next day Crystal challenged the Vermilion Gym, using her main Pokémon Pokabu and her other two Pokemon Koji and Digda. She ended the battle in a tie, but won the badge. After the battle, Silver kissed her. After the ecitement had died a little, Crystal accepted Gold's offer. A week later, Crystal, her friends, the Pallet Town boys, and one of Professor Elm's assistants named Zack boarded a plane to Unova. Unova Travels Upon arriving in the Unova sky, a ball of fire struck the plane, causing it to crash in the sea near Nuvema Town. A mysterious man saved Crystal, giving her CPR. The man introduced himself as N, then commented that her friends were a few feet away drying off. Crystal went to reunite with her friends, momentarally forgetting her savior. Crystal and the boys went to Professor Juniper's lab, where they were given a place to change and stay the night. After they were dry and changed, they met professors Oak, Elm, Birch, Rowan and Juniper, and Crystal, Wally, Silver and Brendan were given Pokédexes. Afterwards, they met Cheren and Bianca, two trainers starting their Pokémon journeys. Pokémon Crystal recieved her first known Pokémon, Pokabu, as an egg for her ninth birthday. He hatched two days later and instantly became best friends with his new Trainer. At some unknown point in time before her battle against Lt. Surge, Crystal captured Koji, a female Sandshrew, and Digda, a male Diglett. She used these two in her Vermilion Gym challenge, but left them with her mother when she started her journey to Unova. They were mentioned by Alice Dawn in Chapter 15, where she stated that they were keeping her company. Badges *Thunder Relationships